nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Trinen
Bill Trinen is one of the key people at Nintendo Treehouse. He started as a translator with his first game being Ocarina of Time. He is also the translator for Shigeru Miyamoto and has presented a few times in Nintendo Directs. History Bill Trinen started his career by learning Japanese in high school. In college, he spent a year aboard at Aoyama Gakuin University in Tokyo, Japan. He then started to work with Nintendo by translating Bug Reports for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Seeing his skill, they decided to hire him full-time. 6 months into the job, he was assigned to be Miyamoto's intepreter. Games * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX * Mario Party - Manual Editing, Localization * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe - Translator * Game & Watch Gallery 3 - Translator * Mario Party 2 - Manual Editing, Localization * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - Localization * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - English Translation * Paper Mario - Localization Support * Dr. Mario 64 - Localization * Mario Party 3 - Localization * F-Zero: Maximum Velocity - Localization * Mario Kart: Super Circuit - Localization * Advance Wars - Localization * Luigi's Mansion - Localization * Golden Sun - Translation Coordination * Pikmin - Localization * Animal Crossing - English Translation * Mario Party 4 - Localization * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Localization * Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Translation * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! - Localization * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - Localization, Opening Movie Script * Kirby Air Ride - Localization * Mario Party 5 - Localization * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Localization * Mario Kart: Double Dash! - Localization * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! - Localization * Pikmin 2 - Localization * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Localization * Mario Power Tennis - Localization Management * Super Mario 64 DS - Localization * Mario Party 6 - Localization Management * Star Fox: Assault - Localization Management * WarioWare Touched - Localization Management * Mario Party Advance - Localization Management * Yoshi Topsy-Turvy - English Text * WarioWare: Twisted! - Localization Management * Kirby: Canvas Curse - Localization * Advance Wars: Dual Strike - Localization Management * Mario Party 7 - Localization Management * Mario Kart DS - Localization * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Localization Management * Animal Crossing: Wild World - Localization Management * Mario Tennis: Power Tour - Localization Management * New Super Mario Bros. - Localization Management * Big Brain Academy - Localization Management * Star Fox: Command - Localization Management * Elite Beat Agents - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Localization Management * Kirby Squeak Squad - Localization Management * Super Paper Mario - Localization Management * WarioWare: Smooth Moves - Localization Management * Mario Party 8 - Localization Management * Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - Localization Management * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Localization Management * Super Mario Galaxy - Localization Management * Mario Party DS - Localization Management * Advance Wars: Days of Ruin - Localization Management * Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Localization Management * Dr. Mario Online Rx - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D - Localization * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. - Advisor Special Thanks * Wario Land 3 * Wario Land 4 Gallery File:ShigeruMiyamotoandBillTrineninTheNintendoDifference.PNG|Bill in The Nintendo Difference File:SatoruIwata,BillTrinenandShigeruMiyamotoinD.I.C.E.Summit2002.png|Bill in D.I.C.E. Summit 2002 File:BrianHenson,TakashiTezuka,BillTrinenandShigeruMiyamotoinAVisitToTheJimHensonCompany.png|Bill in A Visit To The Jim Henson Company Interviews External Links * LinkedIn * Twitter Category:Nintendo people Category:Nintendo localization Category:Real people